


The Sociopath and The Suitable Boy

by HydraHottie



Category: X-Men (Movies), X-Men: Days of Future Past (2014) - Fandom, X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: AU, High School, Library, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-13
Updated: 2014-10-13
Packaged: 2018-02-21 02:11:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2450813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HydraHottie/pseuds/HydraHottie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Charles Xavier doesn't know how to talk to the object of his affections, and he goes to great lengths for an excuse to do so.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Sociopath and The Suitable Boy

If Charles Xavier had to choose between talking to the object of his affections and being shot in the head, he would reach for the gun himself. It wasn’t that he didn’t like talking to people, but this particular person was… for lack of a better term, a raging asshole.

Charles had been doing all of his studying for the past two years of high school at a particular library, and with his AP exams coming up he had essentially moved into said library. In his hours upon hours spent here, he had observed the comings and goings of one Erik Lensherr. Erik went to the same high school as Charles, that much he already knew, but he had never been in the same classes as Charles or really anywhere at the same time as Charles. Of course, Charles had heard all the stories. Erik never smiled, never really talked to people and when he did he insulted and humiliated them. But Charles had never seen this first hand.

Except for at the library. All that Charles really knew, was that the staff hated Erik. He made them find obscure books that were deep in their archives, the topics ranging from celtic folklore to the invention of the flushable toilet. At about 3:00 every day Erik would take his daily pile of books, sit down at the table on the other side of the room from Charles’, and read all of them before closing at 9:30. Charles usually finished his homework by 8:00, but then engaged in a different kind of studying. Studying Erik Lensherr.

For two months he had been sneaking glances while pretending to read, and for two months he had been desperately trying to come up with an excuse to talk to Erik. All of which had been lame excuses. And soon, he would no longer have an excuse to do homework at the library, and soon Erik would be leaving for college, and soon Charles will have missed his chance. So Charles walked over with all the courage he could muster and… applied for a position at the library.

Honestly, Charles.

Introducing himself to the bored, scruffy looking man who said his name was Logan, he explained the position he thought he would be best suited for. 

“I’ve noticed some of the librarians are rather annoyed by having to go to the archives to find books, and I’d be more than happy to help with that. Along with helping various patrons find their books…” Charles trailed off, having said all he really had to say. Logan narrowed his eyes slightly and looked him over for several minutes.

“There’s only one patron that ever asks for help or for books from the archives.”

“Yes, I know.”

“He’s a raging asshole.”

“Yes, I know.”

“And you’re willing to put up with him?”

“Yes, I am.”

“You’ll start tomorrow. The library is not responsible for any mental, emotional or physical damage he may or may not do to you.” Logan dismissed him and went back to.. whatever it was he did every day.

Charles came into the library the next day with a giddy nervousness that was only slightly diminished by the fact that the other librarians called him “the lensherr specialist”. He was shelving books with one of them when Erik walked past, searching like a bloodhound for a librarian. The one Charles was with unceremoniously shoved him over to Erik and ran away.

“You.” Erik said in mild surprise. He looked Charles up and down before seeing the librarian badge clipped to his jeans.

“Me?” Did Erik recognize him? From school or from the countless hours at the library? Had be been looking at Charles the same way Charles had been looking at him? Or was Charles just that weird kid who stared at him from across the room? Did he maybe- Charles was brought out of his thoughts by Erik clearing his throat.

“I’m looking for A Suitable Boy.” Erik said, with a straight face and a slight German purr to his otherwise monotone voice.

“Excuse me?” Charles choked on his own spit.

“The book, A Suitable Boy. It’s by Vikram Seth.” Erik raised an eyebrow in question at Charles confusion.

“Oh, right, of course. Just a moment please, I’ll pop right down to the archives.” He scurried away quickly, knowing full well the book wasn’t in the archives. It wasn’t in the archives because it was sitting on his bed side table. But he couldn’t return to Erik empty handed now could he?

Fifteen minutes and a very trying bike ride later, Charles returned with the book clutched victoriously in his hand. Surprisingly, Erik was in the exact same spot as before, looking bored and annoyed yes, but still there.

“Here you are.” Charles huffed out, handing him the book. He tried to will his face to stop being so red, both from the bike ride and from Eric’s hand brushing his as he handed the book over. Erik glanced approvingly at the book before glancing at a rather long list in his other hand.

“Next I need…” 

The next two hours saw Charles running about like a small rodent trying to find all the books on Eric’s list. All of them harder to find than the first. He balanced on two ladders at once, tore the sleeve of his favorite cardigan, brought down an entire bookshelf, biked to two other library locations, had to give up his lunch to a small furry creature that wouldn’t let him leave the archives otherwise, and somehow ended up with glitter in his hair, all for the sake of finding these books.

He was exhausted. But he kept telling himself it would be worth it. He would be like Erik’s white night librarian and Erik would be eternally grateful and make out with him and would read some of these books to him while they sat on Erik’s bed (preferably while they were both naked). He was sure of it. Until he handed Erik the last book. And all Erik said was,

“That’s all.” Before folding up his list, taking his books and heading over to his table without so much as a backwards glance toward Charles. But Charles would have none of it. Charles had run himself to death finding this books, Charles was tired and angry and just a little bit horny, and Charles wasn’t entirely sure he was going to be able to get this goddamn glitter out of his hair.

And so Charles lost his patience for the first time in his life.

“THAT’S ALL?” He asked mockingly, “I JUST SPENT HOURS BEING YOUR PERSONAL LAP DOG AND YOU CAN’T EVEN MUSTER UP A THANK YOU? I BIKED ACROSS TOWN AND TORE MY CARDIGAN FOR YOU AND ALL I GET IS A ‘THAT’S ALL’? I HAVE SPENT THE LAST TWO MONTHS HAVING A HUGE CRUSH ON YOU AND I TOOK THIS BLOODY JOB AS AN EXCUSE TO TALK TO YOU BUT YOU DON’T EVEN GIVE A SINGLE SOLITARY FUCK ABOUT ANYONE OR ANYTHING EXCEPT YOUR BOOKS! I AM DONE! I AM DONE HAVING FEELINGS FOR A SOCIOPATH WHO NEVER EVEN SMILES!”

Charles stood there, shocked at his own outburst, staring at Erik for any hint of a reaction. And then the corners of Erik’s lips started to quirk up into the hint of a smirk. And when he spoke, his voice had a hint of laughter creeping into it.

“Is that all?”


End file.
